1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ice fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ice fishing captor wherein the same permits securement and enclosing of a fish within an elongate housing upon directing of a fish therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an ice fishing event, fish are frequently lost due to the fraying and cutting of the fishing line resulting in the loss of fish, as well as the snagging of various components of fishing equipment about an ice fishing opening within a sheet of ice. Prior art ice fishing apparatus has not attended this problem in a manner as set forth by the instant invention to secure fish within an elongate housing positioned within an ice sheet. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,099 to Stewart proves a tip-up system for ice fishing incorporating a heated housing for preventing ice fishing freeze over within the hole of a sheet of ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,878 to Hackel sets forth a further tip-up ice fishing organization utilizing a rod and reel member mounted within a housing to overlie an ice fishing hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,748 to Hurd provides a buoyant cover for an ice fishing hole formed with a central split secured by a grease-like substance to permit maintaining of the ice fishing hole and preventing freeze up of the hole during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,950 to Maier sets forth an ice fishing accessory wherein a framework is mounted overlying an ice fishing hole, with a cover slidably positioned to overlie the framework and associated ice fishing hole to prevent a fish member from falling back through the hole.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ice fishing captor which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.